


Ohno Sweets Shop

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino the Ronin is in love with Jun the slacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohno Sweets Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itgmars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itgmars).



> This was written for the Kaze Exchange :D
> 
> The original author's note:  
> I tried to give you a bit of rom-com, but I’m not really funny, I’m very sorry it took me very long.

 

 

 

This year is his year. Nino can feel it in his bones as he walks out of this year’s exam. It’s the third time he’s doing this, but this time is different. His years as a ronin may actually end soon. He asked Ohno for the day off but he’s feeling so high that he might actually want to work.

 

He grabbed an onigiri at a convenience store and munched it as he walked down to where he worked. The new guy was cleaning up one of the outside tables. Nino called him the new-one, even if he had been working with them for almost a year.

 

The man lifted his head and smiled at Nino. He smirked back, it wasn’t that he disliked Matsumoto, quite the opposite in fact, he just found the man so wasteful it was painful to look. Aiba walked out the door of the bakery with a tray loaded with a beverage and a slice of pie, in his hand almost dumping it and all the contents on the floor because he tried to wave Nino hello.

 

Nino face palmed making Jun laugh and run to help Aiba salvage the drink and put it safely on the table of the writer-wannabe,  who liked to make the bakery his office. As Nino stepped on the sidewalk leading to the open eating area of the bakery he could hear Aiba giggle and apologize.

 

Matsumoto lifted his heavily jeweled hand and hit Aiba on the back of his head. He knew by experience that those hits were painful, and wondered how Aiba was still laughing as they apparently waited for him by the door of the café.

 

“Ohno-san said you called in sick.” Matsumoto stated as he held the door open so Aiba and Nino could walk through the threshold.

 

“I felt better and decided to come,” Nino interrupted before Aiba had the time to ask if he hadn’t gone to take the university entrance exam as he had told him Nino was going to do.

 

Nino didn’t want Matsumoto to think he was more of a loser than he already seemed to be if he failed the test yet again.

 

“It’s been a slow afternoon anyway.” Matsumoto said sitting down on a chair. Aiba sat down across the man with a sly smile while Nino was left to take the seat beside him.  He did, glaring at Aiba.

 

Aiba was his friend, they had been friends since middle school. He had been the one who introduced Nino to Ohno. They had dated a few months after both Aiba and Nino finished high school, but they decided they worked better as friends than a couple so they broke up but stayed friends.

 

“So were you with the flu?” Matsumoto asked while he arranged the napkins and condiments on the table.

 

“Yeah Nino what did you have?” Aiba nudged not being one ounce discreet. Nino kicked him under the table, making the idiot grin wider.

 

“My stomach disagreed with something.” Nino answered curtly.

 

“Jun wanted to bring you soup last night” Aiba informed with another not so subtle smile, “But I told him you wouldn’t appreciate me giving him your address without asking first.”

 

Jun was blushing but looking out the window. Nino

 

“SERIOUSLY GUYS! YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN MY MOTHER AND BECKY THAT YOU KICKED ME ONE TOO MANY TIMES WHEN THEY ASK WHY MY LEGS ARE ALL BRUISED!” Aiba yelled jumping out of his chair and stomped towards the back store.

 

The other two employees stayed in silence avoiding each other’s faces, “So is your stomach better now?” Jun asked softly as he stood up and walked behind the counter.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“I could make you a peppermint infusion, it helps the stomach to settle.” Jun continued fiddling with a cleaning rag.

 

When Nino was going to respond Aiba burst out from the back-store door announcing, “Oh-chan said he would appreciate if you could go back there and start packing up the sweets for the Domoto group.”

 

Nino was glad for the distraction and both of them started moving to the back of the store where all the ‘magic’ happened and Aiba stood there just smiling wide and it made Nino wonder what Aiba had done.

 

“What? You are not helping?” Nino stopped before walking through the door to ask Aiba as quietly as he could.

 

“No, someone has to stay here to service whoever comes and Sho-chan over there.”  Aiba answered proudly pointing at the writer messing his hair on the other side of the windows.

 

“You rat!” Nino gave Aiba the finger before going into the back room, where Ohno was fiddling with something over one of the machines Jun had helped to modify to improve production.

 

Both silently started packing the sweets in the boxes. Domoto group ordered sets of sweets for their annual gala. They had ordered them every year since Ohno opened the bakery. But since Jun helped to improve production, they had actually starting meeting the quantity the group required since last year.

 

Nino looked up to where Jun was skillfully picking up the sweets and placing them on the box. He had that look, the way his forehead seemed tense but his big eyebrows weren’t frowning. Not that Nino observed Jun all that much, but it was the look that meant that he was thinking. Nino knew that his workmate wouldn’t tell him anything until he had formed the whole plan in his head, so he didn’t even ask.

 

Thinking about it, Jun might be coming with a way to packing the sweets that didn’t require them using gloves and a mask. The gloves and the irritation that came with the talc, Nino could live with. But with the mask that covered half of Jun’s face—it was not that he watched the man much.

 

“Oh—Jun-kun, Nino-chan. What are you doing?” Ohno exclaimed coming from behind the machine, some splotches of flour on his face. “Wasn’t Aiba taking care of that?”

 

“He was.” Jun clicked his tongue finishing the one he was doing, turning to see the boss.

 

“Well… now that you’re at it…” Ohno commented walking towards the store dreamily.

 

 

\------

 

“Even if I left you alone with him the whole afternoon you didn’t say anything!” Aiba exclaimed as they walked towards the 8-ball bar.

 

“You are an idiot.” Nino grumbled pushing Aiba and almost making him trip over a trashcan.

 

“Sure, but at least I’m doing what I want and dating who I love. Instead of… whatever you are doing” Aiba said bracing for the punch he knew he was knew was coming.

 

“Ugh, I don’t want to date anyone, I wanna go to school.” Nino said shoving Aiba again, though not as hard as the first time.

 

“Yeah—of course, that’s why you didn’t spend half the afternoon looking at him with that sad puppy stare of yours.” Aiba laughed walking just a little quicker to avoid the pain that this time sure was coming his way.

 

 

“I did not,” Nino yelled sprinting after Aiba who was now running away from him, “You—”

 

“You certainly didn’t pack as many boxes with him as you would with me!” Aiba yelled even out running, Nino while he did it backwards.

 

They arrived at the Bar’s door and Nino slapped Aiba’s ass as they saluted the man guarding it as they went in.

 

Aiba went and leaned over the bar to steal a kiss from the barmaid, who gladly received it, her green eyes lighting up. Nino wondered how with those big smiles of theirs they didn’t blind each other. Yoko, one of the owners came over him patting him on the back. They said their salutes and walked over the bar before activities between Aiba and Becky over it would require them to sanitize the thing.

 

Yoko was in the middle of his story, about the psycho girl who wouldn’t let him go use the restroom because ‘handsome guys don’t pee’ when Aiba started to look too cheery, even for a pee story. Nino turned to where Aiba was looking, over the pool tables.

 

Jun was coming into the bar with his hand on the back of some seriously good looking guy. Nino turned around to stop Aiba from doing exactly what he was doing in that instant: waving at Jun to join them.

 

The sudden movement made the remaining of the vodka tonic fall on the front of his jeans, “Oh shit!” he tried to pull back but not in time to salvage his pants.

 

“What are you so fucking nervous about?” Yoko asked shaking his own splashed pants.

 

“The dude that definitely isn’t his crush just waked in.” Aiba whispered without being at all discreet about it.

 

“You! You told him to come!” Nino hissed between his teeth.

 

“I just suggested that this place was good to hang out…” Aiba said giggling.

 

“Yuu—You are going to be my boyfriend.” Nino clung to Yoko’s arm.

 

“I am not even gay, mister wet pants.” Yoko said into Nino’s ear.

 

“This idiot is your best friend. It’s your stupid bar. Take responsibility!” Nino whispered between his teeth still clinging to the taller man’s arm.

 

“Okay, hun.” Yoko said exchanging a meaningful glance with Aiba.

 

“Hey, guys.” Jun greeted, “This is Toma.”

 

“Hey, Jun-kun” Aiba yelled as he always did when he was excited, “This is my girlfriend Becky” He introduced the bar maid who extended her hand over the bar.

 

“Oh, Jun-kun, I didn’t know you were coming.” Nino said stretching a hand towards Jun’s date, “This is MY date, Yokoyama Yuu.”

 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Yoko said, “Welcome to my bar, these two really know how to get their free drinks, huh? Dating the owner and bartender, huh?” Nino smiled forcedly still clinging to Yoko’s arm.

 

“Hey Becks, why don’t you get Jun and Toma here some whiskey on the rocks?” Aiba asked Jun who nodded.

 

“Meanwhile I’ll take my boy here, who seems to not be able to keep it in. to put on a dry pair of pants.” Yoko said happily, pushing Nino towards the back of the bar.

 

Nino, couldn’t help but let the man stir him, and blush in a way he hadn’t since he was thirteen and let Yoko pull him up to the flat he shared with six other guys.

 

 

 

Nino walked down the stairs feeling conscious about the super-long pants he was wearing. He tried Yoko to lend him Subaru’s or Yasu’s but he refused to touch his roommates’ stuff. Jun was laughing while his date did the same. Aiba was telling him something with those big gestures of his. He didn’t even want to know what. He just needed to get there like now.

 

When Jun looked up to where they were approaching, Nino immediately reached to grab Yoko’s hand and pull him close.

 

Yoko tried to pull apart but Nino made him sit right beside him, measuring Jun’s face but finding nothing, the man was just focusing on something else. Nino pouted and intervened in Aiba’s story, to call him a liar. That got Jun’s attention for at least for a moment.

 

All the while Aiba was speaking, Nino put his head on Yoko’s shoulder, trying to get Jun to react. Jun didn’t even spare him a glance. Yoko held him by the waist and grabbed Nino’s ass. “Stop it honey, not in front of everyone…” Nino said playfully, Jun did look at them this time and seemed annoyed.

 

“Like we haven’t seen you do worse than that…” Aiba pointed out sniggering too obviously looking at Jun that made Nino want to hit his head against the table.

 

“Shut up,” Nino groaned.

 

“Hey, let’s play pool.” Toma suggested patting Jun’s shoulder and emptying his whisky.

 

Jun’s date was really good at it. Luckily for Yoko and Nino they had Becky on their side. “Trying too hard…” Yoko whispered into Nino’s ear when he had celebrated a good move by kissing him on the nose.

 

Jun seemed uncomfortable, but his date didn’t seem to notice. Toma just got along really well with everyone, and Nino was jealous… or even more jealous than before. At the end Nino’s team won by just a bit, and Nino was about to flaunt their win when Yoko passed an arm across his shoulders and signaled Jun with his finger, “I’ve been seeing you checking up my man all night.” Yoko said jokingly.

 

“What?” Jun furrowed his brows in a gesture Nino now knew that didn’t mean he was mad, just embarrassed. “I was totally not.”

 

“He’s got a nice ass,” Yoko teased fondling Nino who smiled awkwardly. “Don’t blame you that you want my baby.”

 

“Stop it, sweetie” Nino said pushing Yoko off.

 

“But he…” Yoko started before Nino pushed him off and faced him to give him one of his death glares.

 

“I said stop it.” Nino muttered.

 

“Ohhhh lovers quarrel” Aiba exclaimed.

 

Jun seemed annoyed, “Let’s go home, Toma.” He proposed to the honey haired man.

 

“Oh… so soon?” Jun’s date answered pouting.

 

“You have to work in the morning.” Jun countered pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

 

“It’s on the house, this time.” Yoko offered with a smile, “But just this time. So you come back and consume more.”

 

“Thanks!” Toma chirped with one of those obnoxiously attractive smiles. Jun grumbled a reprise.

 

“Well great night,” Jun said preparing to say goodbye, “See you tomorrow at work.”

 

They all called ‘bye’ as Jun surfed around the pool tables ignoring his date.

 

“Shut up.” Nino said when he felt Aiba taking a deep breath to start speaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The parade of attractive people in the bakery just to see Jun, had been endless since the day he had been hired. It was the first thing that intimidated Nino about telling Jun how cute he found him. This afternoon, for example, Nino rather go to the back of the store and help Ohno unload the stupid flour sacks from the truck into the store. As if he was the person with more upper-body strength around.

 

Stupid Model with her stupid long legs.

 

Nino would have seriously let Aiba do this, but the man was late and he needed to not see Jun making the girl giggle like an idiot. Nino let the flour sack fall on top of another before going back to the truck. It was the last sack and Ohno seemed to be flirting with the delivery guy, though probably he was just trying to bribe the guy to not charge the delivery promising him some free sweets if he brought a date later that week.

 

It happened before he knew it, it felt literally like when one rips one’s pants, only in a part of his back he had never even dreamed of ripping. The next couple of hours in Nino’s life were a confusing mess of pain and people talking to him trying to sooth him. Nino was trying to keep in the wail he felt forming in his throat so he didn’t even have the presence of mind to understand what everyone was saying. It all ended when the doctor injected that amazing substance in the catheter the nurse had put into his right hand. Then it all turned a bit too colorful and then nothing, so pleasantly nothing.

 

Waking up, the first thing Nino saw was Jun sitting on a chair flipping through a magazine. Nino tried to sit up but his back didn’t cooperate.

 

“Hey… you’re up.” Jun exclaimed leaning forward to look at his face, “Do you need anything? Water? Are you hungry? Ohno-san brought some cupcakes…”

 

“Geez, Jun-kun chill,” Nino groaned wiggling a bit, “What happened?”

 

“You pulled your back.” Jun informed softly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t helping you, I should have been there helping you with the flour.”

 

“How is it your fault? That’s stupid…” Nino said kicking his feet with annoyance, then he looked at Jun’s face and how sulky his workmate looked so he added, “It was an accident, okay Jun? Just an accident, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

 

Jun seemed just a bit less sulky after that, “Doctor said you could go home when you woke up.” Jun announced with a fake smile.

 

Nino knew it was fake, because he knows Jun by now. He knew that his crush was worried but he’d try to divert Nino’s attention from his worries. That he was more caring than he wanted the people to think. Jun was a kind soul, and that’s one of the things Nino liked more about him… not that he looked at him that much, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you taking me home?” Nino asked as Jun pushed the wheel-chair through the corridors towards the exit. Nino had tried to walk, but pain didn’t let him go far.

 

“Because I am the only one either capable of driving or able to get a car.” Jun answered a little exasperated.

 

“I could have taken a cab.” Nino countered, a bit overwhelmed.

 

“But then who would have taken care of you?” Jun seemed more annoyed by the word, “Ohno had to tend his business and Aiba would have forgotten he should be making sure you didn’t move much or to feed you.”

 

“Oh, and you’re taking care of me, Jun-pon?” Nino inquired mockingly, trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his mouth, after hearing all that.

 

Jun didn’t answer and kept walking, “I’ll bring the car. Wait here.” He directed Nino when they arrived to the entryway.

 

 

 

 

 

The stairs up to Nino’s apartment were painful. Nino never regretted more to have moved to a building with no elevator –because it was cheaper– than right that moment that Jun had to drag him the two flights of stairs All that closeness, the smell of Jun’s sweat and cologne, the warmth seeping through their clothes, were going to turn him into a mad man.

 

Luckily for Nino, it all ended with Jun dropping him on the couch while he went to make his bed. Nino’s apartment was a big mess. It wasn’t dirty, at least Nino didn’t think it was. It was just that he didn’t have things to put things in, like bookcases or an entertainment center or somewhere to stash the pile of videogames –that grew more every month… it was really embarrassing to wait for Jun to finish taking care of the bed. The only good thing Nino could think of, was the fact that he had changed his sheets just the day before and he had done the dishes and remembered to take out the trash accordingly. 

 

At least that’s what he thought. Jun came to help Nino to bed and he looked a little flushed, but Nino didn’t notice until they crossed the threshold and on his nightstand there was a picture. It was something that Aiba had given him some months ago, ‘to help you with the sleepless nights’ his stupid friend had said. Nino blushed deeply, the picture depicted Jun without a shirt while he was working on one of Ohno’s machines; and if it wasn’t embarrassing enough, the pic was worn out because he held it often when he was feeling blue. Nino was glad when Jun (who had obviously seen the picture) decided to ignore it and gave him a pill that sent Nino into a dreamless sleep pretty quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

The TV turned on like every morning. Just like Nino had programmed it to do to function as an alarm clock. Nino succeeded into sitting up and saw a futon he did not recognize and Jun’s messed hair showing at the top of a blanket that he recognized as his. It made him smile, he tried to stand up to use the toilet, but he didn’t succeed at that, and tried to cut the groan of pain. Jun stirred and stood up quickly to help him. After the first few steps, everything was easier, thankfully or else it would have been a lot more embarrassing than it already was.

 

When Nino walked out of the bathroom he could hear Jun shuffling stuff in the kitchen, so he went there. Jun looked so fine like this, opening cupboards, making coffee, operating the stove that Nino mostly used as an extended countertop.

 

“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Jun asked softly as Nino came closer.

 

“I usually have coffee and a bowl of cereal.” Nino growled finding it difficult to sit on a chair.

 

“Doctor said you need proteins—I’m going to make you omuraisu.” Jun lectured leaning into the fridge.

 

Nino wondered how the eggs came to be in his refrigerator. He didn’t remember buying them, “I went shopping because you didn’t have anything edible in this house.”

 

Oh that explains it, Nino thought trying to find a comfortable position, but not finding a way to sit down without pain.

 

“You better go back to bed, I’ll bring the food when it’s ready” Jun suggested waving the chopsticks he was using to scramble the eggs. Sighing, Nino followed the advice, standing up seemed an adventure in itself, “Do you need help?” Jun turned around concerned leaving everything on the counter to run to Nino

 

Right then, Nino found the way to do it without help, leaving Jun midway. Nino smiled at Jun before walking slowly to the bed room. It wasn’t long before Jun came to the bedroom holding a tray with breakfast for both of them.

 

He sat there, in a chair sharing the meal with Nino. Nino felt somewhere between “Fuck my life, the love of my life actually made me breakfast!” and “this is how I’d like to spend the rest of my days”. Jun eating was nearly the most fantastic thing in the whole wide earth, it brought his inhuman beauty to a very real level, to something that Nino could feel on the tip of his fingers.

 

He caught his hand before he actually extended his arm to touch Jun.

 

“Bring me the playstation and hook it to this TV.” Nino requested as Jun picked up the dishes from the bed.

 

“I’ll bring your pill first.” Jun agreed quietly going out the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pill knocked Nino out almost immediately, he didn’t even register when Jun had connected the game console. The sun seemed to be starting to fall and Nino felt heavy as he got out of bed to use the toilet. Jun was in the living room fidgeting with his phone, Nino felt weird and groggy when he sat beside him.

 

“Why are you here?” Nino asked him trying to get into a comfortable position, but it seemed that sitting on the couch had been a bad move.

 

“Taking care of you.” Jun answered briskly, sighing, like it was the nth time he had been asked that.

 

“I slept most of the day, what did you take care of?” Nino muttered between his teeth.

 

“I kept putting you on your side, because doctor said sleeping face down would hurt you more, and you kept rolling.” Jun sighed again, and Nino flushed a deep shade of red, while Jun kept talking, “And I made you lunch. I tried to wake you up, but you didn’t and now it’s cold. Let me heat that up for you now.” Jun continued standing up.

 

Now that Nino had the sofa all to himself, he lay down as finally his back stopped complaining. It had barely been a day and Nino was already getting tired of this. He heard the microwave go off in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, Nino let Jun help him back to his bedroom, “Don’t go, stay with me.” Nino requested after Jun had given him his medication.

 

Jun was going to sit on a chair but Nino complained until he sat on the bed. Nino told him that he could lie down, “I won’t hurt you” Jun smirked and lay on the bed.

 

“Thank you.” Nino whispered. Feeling the pills starting to kick in.

 

“It’s okay,” Jun said looking away.

 

“Where did you get the futon?” Nino asked trying to keep his eyes open, but losing the battle.

 

“Aiba brought it for me.” Jun answered focusing his eyes on Nino.

 

“Don’t sleep in it, you don’t know where it has been before.” Nino mumbled but his eyes did not open.

 

“And where do you suggest I sleep?” Jun’s voice floated, and it seemed like it was on Nino’s mind like a dream.

 

“Sleep with me.” Nino was sure he said, but an answer never came, or maybe it did, but Nino didn’t register it. He could feel Jun pushing his hair back from his forehead and tucking it behind his ear. It was also possible that Nino wanted it so much that he was just dreaming about it.

 

 

 

 

 

It was already morning, when Nino woke up. Jun was still by his side, fast asleep, embracing himself. It took all of Nino’s self-restraint to not brush his hand over any of the exposed skin.

 

“Were you watching me sleep, creep?” Jun murmured with a groggy voice.

 

“I just woke up.” Nino said turning away swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy…” Nino thought he heard Jun say, but when he turned around and asked him to repeat he said, “Go wash yourself and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

 

 

 

 

 

After eating, Nino didn’t want to take the pain-killer and only took the anti-inflammatory. Jun tried to convince Nino to take it, but the man was too damn stubborn, he didn’t want to take medication he didn’t need. And he could take the pain.

 

Jun nodded and sighed, “I’m going to take a shower, and then I’ll pick up some stuff to make lunch I’m going to leave the pill there on the nightstand.” He said as he readied some things in preparation. Nino just nodded taking the PS controller and turning it on.

 

The thing was, he did need the pill as the effects of the one before wore off, he ended up taking the pill before Jun even left the house. He woke up sometime in the afternoon feeling cold. Again, Jun was reading in the living room, and Nino fiddled with the heat before going to his workmate.

 

“Why didn’t you turn on the heat?” Nino asked as he lay on the sofa with his head on Jun’s lap.

 

“I tried, but your damn thing wouldn’t work!” Jun said putting the book away.

 

“It’s a little tricky, sorry.” Nino said looking up at Jun, not without feeling a bit insecure or a little airheaded.

 

Jun’s hand went to his hair, and they both seemed to get surprised by the action but Jun didn’t stop stroking the dark locks.

 

“Do you wanna have dinner?” Jun asked softly still threading and letting the hair flow through his fingers.

 

“Only if you take me out.” Nino answered.

 

“Are you feeling good enough?” Jun questioned still in that velvety voice of his.

 

“Yes, peachy.” Nino responded, and he was lying. He didn’t feel 100% himself, but he would manage if Jun said yes. When Jun hesitated Nino added, “We can order take out…”

 

“Nah, I rather cook for you…” Jun said pushing Nino to be able to stand up, “Besides I already bought the food…”

 

Nino sighed and pouted, but Jun wasn’t looking at him, he was busying himself in the kitchen. Nino decided to go watch Jun when he started getting bored.

 

The kitchen wasn’t equipped, the cooker wasn’t used very often or for other purposes than preparing tea; and seeing Jun in there was, to say the least, heartwarming. Nino’s chest felt full and he wanted to hold Jun and kiss him, but of course he didn’t do anything of the sort. He sat there waiting for their meal to be done, imagining several scenarios where he could end up kissing Jun.

 

Nino stood up before his mind could go wild with the things he was thinking about, went to the bathroom to take a leak. He did so very efficiently, so he wouldn’t touch too much and want to act on the scenes his mind was creating for him; and after that, seeing that his mind didn’t want to cooperate, he splashed some cold water on his face.

 

“You took a long time, are you okay?” Jun asked as he finished arranging the table for something that almost had the feel of a romantic dinner, except that it kind of resembled a family dinner, “Why are you blushing?” Jun added once he had shot a look at Nino, “You know it’s okay, everyone does it…”

 

“It’s not that!” Nino responded blushing even more.

 

“Yeah, right. Sit down it’s almost done.” Jun said, making a gesture that meant that he didn’t really believe it, but he didn’t want to talk about it further.

 

Jun served two plates of pasta and put them on the table. The first bite was glorious, Nino actually moaned, “Oh this is great, Jun.” his workmate was looking pretty smug until he added between a mouthful and the next, “You’ll make some girl a really lucky wife, someday.”

 

Jun smiled, but didn’t answer anything. Nino cursed himself for saying something that made Jun upset. The rest of the meal wasn’t really pleasant, not as the first bites. After dinner, Nino washed the dishes, his back still hurt, but this time it was something manageable, he might even be ready to go to work the next day.

 

The futon was laid at the end of the Nino’s bed and Jun was wearing the thick rimmed glasses and he was holding a book.

 

“I thought—”Nino started speaking but he faltered.

 

“You thought what?” Jun asked turning the page, “I left your pills on the nightstand by the glass of water”

 

“I thought you were sleeping with me.” Nino whispered before putting the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

 

“Why would I want to do that if I’m going to make some girl my wife?” Jun spat finally looking up from his book, meeting Nino’s eyes for a moment and then looking away.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just admiring your cooking…” Nino uttered after clearing his throat.

 

“Just—Just take the hint Nino!” Jun growled getting up from the futon and going to stand in front of him, “I don’t take care of each and every one of my friends like this!”

 

“I dunno, you’re a pretty decent guy…” Nino said avoiding Jun’s eyes.

 

“God, Nino. You’re thicker than Aiba!” Jun cooed as he crouched to force Nino to see him, “I like you…”

 

“What about Toma?” Nino asked hypnotized with Jun’s eyes.

 

“What about him?” Jun asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Aren’t you dating him?”

 

“No,” Jun chuckled, “He’s my best friend, and he wanted to meet you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because apparently I talk about you all the time.”

 

“Do you really?”

 

“I like you,” Jun repeated refusing to admit something so embarrassing.

 

“I like you too.” Nino whispered, feeling Jun staring at him intently.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now…” Jun announced and Nino met him half way.

 

 

 

 

 

Nino woke up alone in the bed, the lingering feeling of Jun’s kisses on his lips. He traced his chest towards his neck and lips. What the heck happened last night? He was still dressed, so it hadn’t gotten past some kisses. He got out of bed hearing noise from the kitchen.

 

Jun was cooking again, the clock of the microwave oven was telling him it was 24 past 8. The man turned to Nino and smiled, “Wanna eat breakfast?”

 

Nino nodded, walking over to him unsure if he could greet him with a kiss, if they had a relationship now. Jun moved to peck him on the cheek before turning to get the breakfast out of the fire.

 

Jun had served the food in the plates when Nino leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Jun turned to reciprocate and their mouths met. The kiss heated up quickly Jun lifted Nino from the ground and Nino wrapped his legs around Jun’s hips.

 

“Nino! Jun!” Aiba yelled opening the door. “Oh-chan sent you some sweets and sent me to see if you’re going to come to work today—” Aiba stopped talking when he entered the kitchen and found Jun passing his fingers through his hair and then carrying a couple of plates to the table and Nino fidgeting with his pajama bottoms before smiling at him.

 

“You have great timing, Aiba-chan.” Nino greeted between his teeth, sitting down at the table.

 

“Do you want to have some breakfast,” Jun said with that fake smile of his.

 

“Sure!” Aiba said sitting down. Nino rolled his eyes as Jun redistributed the food in three plates,

“So…have you fucked yet?”

 

Nino who had taken a big swig of coffee spluttered it all over the floor.

 

“Aiba!” Jun exclaimed, fury seeping in his voice.

 

“Oh you didn’t,” Aiba said a little disappointed, “you made me lose a bet you know?” He added taking a pair of chopsticks to start eating.

 

“I don’t need to know…” Jun groaned sitting down too.

 

“Had you arrived half an hour later you might have won.” Nino muttered with a smirk.

 

“Oh damn-it.” Aiba cursed laughing.

 

“Or if Nino hadn’t fallen asleep last night,” Jun retorted.

 

“It was your fault! You put the pills there!” Nino yelled looking at Jun.

 

“You didn’t have to take them!” Jun countered.

 

“Like you would have let me!” Nino stood up.

 

“Easy boys… you can do it tonight.”  Aiba chuckled. “Because right now I have to take you back to the store. Ohno and I have been doing our best, but we need you.”

 

 

 

 

 

They were walking back to Nino’s apartment, hand in hand. Both Nino and Jun completely exhausted of sorting out the mess the store had been made by Ohno and Aiba being alone for two whole days.

 

“If you liked me why didn’t you say anything before,” Nino asked softly bumping his shoulder against Jun’s.

 

“Because…” Jun said turning really red, “I knew you didn’t approve of me. And I wanted to make sure I was someone who deserved you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Nino inquired playfully.

 

“I took the test…” He said blocking Nino’s way, too close, like he was telling him a secret, “For Waseda.”

 

“That’s—I didn’t…” Nino mumbled flustered.

 

“I know you did, I saw you there. But you were so focused you didn’t notice me” Jun held Nino.

 

“I—” Nino started saying but Jun kissed him.

 

“I think this is our year… we’ll definitely make it in.” Jun said between kisses.

 

“Yeah… this is our year.” Nino whispered kissing Jun back.


End file.
